vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Artyom (Metro: 2033)
|-|Artyom= |-|Artyom with his gear= |-|Artyom with the Dark One= Summary Artyom is the silent character the player controls in the Metro series' games, Metro 2033, and Metro: Last Light. Artyom was born shortly before the nuclear bombings on Russia after World War III. He is the legendary hero that saved The Metro, and killed nearly all of the Dark Ones. His mother and father died shortly after the bombings, and he was taken in by his adoptive father Alex, and raised in Timiryazevskaya station, in the underground Metro, a system of tunnels and subways under old Moscow. At some point as a child there, he met a Dark One. As a child, Artyom's sanity was not affected by the Dark One, who on the contrary, empathizes with Artyom. Stating he is alone in the world without his mother, in Last Light, the Dark One reassures Artyom that he is not alone, but "the first". Through their brief psychic contact, Artyom is rendered immune to the Dark Ones, who in turn, accept and "adopt" him to be the bridge between the two races. As Artyom ages, however, he remembers his journey to the Gardens but forgets his encounter with the Dark One. As he aged he moved onto Exhibition, another station in The Metro. During that gap, he learned more about the world, the past and his species through leading up to the events of Metro 2033. At the age of 20. in Metro 2033 he is tasked with going to Polis, to complete Hunter's (a friend of his "stepfather" Alex) mission. After completing the mission through several encounters with bandits, militia and the beasts of The Metro, Artyom is given a new task to go to D-6, a secret Russian bunker-like facility. Containing classified military documents, and a way to launch missiles from silos, he and the others from his station decide to destroy the hive of the Dark Ones, a race of mutated and high-end beings, created due to the fallout, with manipulative powers that terrorize humans in The Metro. Toward the end of 2033, Artyom climbs Ostankino Tower to guide the missiles to destroy their hive. Shortly after the events of 2033, Artyom returns to D-6 (where the Rangers of Exhibition make their new home) and is told that one last Dark One survived and he must go with his partner Anna and finish it off. This leads to Last Light where Artyom meets Anna, and they must pin down the Dark One and kill it. After meeting it, Anna and Artyom split up, and upon getting close to the Dark One, who appears to be just a child, it grabs hold of Artyom and communicates with his mind via telepathy, an act which normally causes humans to die shortly after. After the telepathy process, they pass out and are captured by The 4th Reich, and the Little Dark One must be hunted down again. He breaks free, and through a series of events, Artyom eventually rescues from being captured again, by the Reds. When he considers leaving it alive and it tells him of what happened when Artyom killed the Dark Ones' hive. From this point on many actions are player determined and change the story. Artyom can kill several key characters, and change the fate of himself, the Dark Ones, and Anna, along with the rest of his home station. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Artyom (Артём) Origin: Metro: 2033 Gender: Male Age: 20 in Metro: 2033, 21 in Metro: Last Light Classification: Human, Ranger, Metro Dweller Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Expert marksmanship (Hunter mentions Artyom's "dead eye shot" abilities), Skilled in melee combat, stealth combat, and tactical combat | X-ray vision and Precognition, The Dark One also allows him to see the past through others by touching them, and detect enemy movement that will come toward him Attack Potency: Athlete level physically | Wall level with the Little Dark One's enhancements (Can kill thick-skinned beasts and groups of humans with his best gear and fully loaded out, Can stab beasts like the Nosailis and Watchmen to death easily, can fight Librarians and Demons head on without needing to take cover), possibly higher with the Little Dark One (he can find weak spots in groups of people with precognition, marking weaknesses concrete pillars, rubble and armor even easier to pierce, and react quicker). There are also military-grade pipe bombs and a special launcher that launches them. Speed: Peak Human travel speed, reaction and combat speed. | Unknown '''reaction speed, at least '''Speed of Light with the Dark One's precognition Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Carries multiple heavy weapons and full loads of ammunition with heavy armor and still moves around as if he normally does. Can casually reload most of his heavy weapons while sprinting) Striking Strength: At least Human Class | Possibly Wall Class (Can free himself from the grip of a Demon, shrug off and stab a Nosailis to death, survived getting trampled by The Bear, and can stab it hard enough to stun it, forced a Librarian to release him in a physical struggle. His weapons can drop normal humans in standard military gear, while his strongest firearm, the Preved, is an anti-material rifle can pierce walls and heavy metal armor, making it able one shot most creatures, except the Librarians and Demons) Durability: Street level physically | Wall level physically, Unknown metaphysically (When wearing heavy armor he can survive claymores and point-blank shotgun blasts and sustained automatic fire in Last Light; Can recover from minor to lethal blunt trauma, burns, cuts and bullet wounds almost instantly with only 1 or 2 medical syringes; Survived several interactions with the Dark Ones and their powers, which normally kill humans instantly or make them go insane enough to hurt others) Stamina: Peak Human (Shown to sprint without stopping, however when he does stop, he is exhausted temporarily and needs to pant, however, can sprint again right away, or before finished breathing) Range: Standard Melee Range, a few meters with shotguns, handguns and throwing objects, over a dozen meters with most rifles and machine guns, Hundreds of meters with the Preved and other rifles Standard Equipment: Carries up to 3 firearms (Ranging from handguns, shotguns, sniper rifles, a Gatling gun, and a custom flamethrower), a knife (and throwing knives), pipe bombs (explosive and incendiary ones that create walls of fire), a gas mask with up to an hour's worth of oxygen filters, radioactive protective gear, a flashlight/headlamp powered by a crank, and a lighter. He also wears a watch which displays the current time, and how long his current filter can sustain him, and a compass built into his clipboard, showing the general direction where his current objective is Intelligence: Above average, due to his wide use of and experience with complicated weapons and military equipment. He is also adept in finding information about the pre-war world compared to most others | Genius capability when the Dark One allows him to see to see the past and memories of others Weaknesses: Unknown Key: In his prime with only essential & canon gear | With enhancements and his best available gear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metro 2033 Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Metro Last Light Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9